


填空D

by minipocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipocket/pseuds/minipocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>终于回到团兵的怀抱！填空C卡关所以直接升级D（殴）</p>
    </blockquote>





	填空D

**Author's Note:**

> 终于回到团兵的怀抱！填空C卡关所以直接升级D（殴）

望着利威尔班逐渐走远的背影，耳里还充斥着小鬼头的嬉闹声，（是的，即便这些日子的经历已让他们迅速茁壮，但对他而言永远都是），利威尔轻抚着希斯特利亚那气势一百力道二十的拳头（搞不好不到二十）残留在上臂的触感，嘴角的笑容迟迟没有卸下。

「心情不错？」

深厚沉稳的男声将他唤回，其实不需要回头也知道来者何人，对方的每一条声线他都熟悉无比，甚至能从尾音判断那人的心情。

「没什么。」敛起笑容，将双手插进长版军装外套的口袋，利威尔绕向男人空荡荡的右侧，向走廊的另一头走去，但仍微微上扬的嘴角将他的心情表露无遗。

高大的男人偏过头，刚好让阳光在灿烂的金发上跳跃着，也让他看向利威尔的眼神更加地柔和，只是这些日子牵肠挂肚的千言万语，却是一个音节也挤不出来。

「笑成那样，恶心死了，宪兵团没把你打坏吧，艾尔文。」

许久没听到如此评论的调查兵团团长忍不住扬起嘴角，伸手撩起对方一缕略长的浏海，享受着指尖轻触耳尖时引起的轻颤，「或许你愿意帮我检查一下，我的兵长？」

+++

「明知道我们等一下要在这里开会，艾尔文你脑袋装…啊！」黑发男人徒劳无功地抵着对方在脖颈间的攻势，那些敏感处像是被上了只有艾尔文才知道的记号，直窜心头的搔痒随着细吻落下的频率逐渐将快感的碎浪连起。

「要说脑袋装屎的话不如说是精虫冲脑更合适点。」拈起小巧的下巴，金发男人在尽情肆虐过同样小巧的唇之后，接上方才被中断的句子。

利威尔望着湛蓝眼底藏不住的笑意，理智、欲望以及他对艾尔文的渴望在心底翻搅着，然而将对方衣领拉近的手、唇间灵巧色气的舔吻在在昭示着输赢结果。将自己放在会议室必备长桌的边缘，利威尔双手缠上对方的颈间，不客气地囓咬着艾尔文的下唇，但随后探进口腔的舌尖立即被缠绕着，被他的上司狠狠地攫取着甘醇的蜜液。

熟门熟路的艾尔文在几个拉扯之间便将利威尔笔挺的制服弄得色情不堪，他知道只须解开哪几个钮扣，就能和翘挺的乳首打招呼，扎进裤头的衬衫只要上拉个几公分，便可在结实平坦的下腹挑起燎原之火，即便他能用的只有一只左手。

在一发不可收拾的情欲和会议时间逐渐接近的压力下，担心与焦躁反而诱发着原本就浮动的贺尔蒙。像是被下了催情剂一般，黑发男人难耐地扭动着，当听到艾尔文用带着热气的隐忍声线低吟着他的名字时，利威尔实在忍不住对方的渴求，才终于抛下该死又冗长的会议，卸下自己和对方的下着。

「说实话，每次看你穿长版外套都让我忍不住想狠狠的操你。」自由之翼的领导人发情时也和一般人没有两样，开着相当合时宜的黄腔的同时，就着晶亮的体液用已经硬到不行的男根和手指在洞口挑弄着，等待蜜穴开放的时机。

「你有哪一次不是这么做吗？你从来都是个实践者，艾尔文」脖子以上完好，脖子以下精彩无比的士兵长挑起眉，证明了即使躺着也能睥睨对方。

「感谢你的观察入微。」艾尔文轻笑着将自己往前推进，久违的紧致和炙热包围着柱体，依旧热烈地欢迎他的到来。

自艾尔文重伤醒来，商研策略后便分头行动的两人，一直到地下洞穴坍塌后才会合，已经有太长的时间没能好好温存，虽然现在这个时间和地点有些尴尬，但太久没被填满的甬道，仍诚实地回应着他的男人。虽然一开始说的检查只是个低级玩笑，但利威尔不得不承认，除了做爱，他想不到其他能确认对方平安无事，又能让自己安心的方式。

直到习惯充实感后，利威尔的双腿才缠绕上金发男人的腰间，轻推着对方下达命令，也同时将自己顶出去，摩擦着敏感点时冲上脑门的电流让他的呼吸急促了起来。获得许可的艾尔文用左手抵着膝窝，大拇指指腹轻抚着腿部的漂亮线条，触感依旧诱人，艾尔文满意地笑着，开始朝他熟悉的位置进攻。

发现艾尔文的小动作时，利威尔有些不解，但就在如万马奔腾的快感从前列腺窜起时随即明白，却已克制不住呻吟，蜜穴配合着抽插的频率绞紧着罪魁祸首。

看着身下的黑发男人迷离的灰蓝眸子和潮红的双颊，艾尔文心头有股难以言喻的踏实感，「谢谢你，利威尔。」他轻吻着对方的眼角柔声说，但下半身的攻势却越发猛烈，被爱液打湿的甬道热得让他近乎疯狂。

「你…哈啊…也知道那群小鬼有多…不省心啊？」揽着上司的脖颈，利威尔试图给出完整回复，却也只能勉强串连起几个单字，花了大部分的时间在喘息上。

倏地停下动作，艾尔文认真无比地看着眼前另他骄傲无比的人类最强，「与艾伦他们无关，我曾想过如果没能好好向你道别会有多么遗…」，但话未说完，利威尔随即出声制止他，「住口，乌鸦，你那张嘴现在只能吻我。」然后用一抹色气无比的微笑催促着男人深埋的分身。

男人依言照办，不客气地吸吮着同样灼热的舌，像是要将氧气抽干似地，艾尔文狠狠地深吻着的同时退出让他流连忘返的蜜穴，退到系带位置时又长驱而入，惹得利威尔一阵惊呼，颤抖着的身体在还没回神时又受到另一波的冲击，脑袋里一片浑沌的利威尔只依稀记得他们在会议室的长桌上做爱，覆盖在唇上的手背却仍阻挡不了流泄的快乐呻吟。

高潮来得又急又快，两人几乎是同时间抵达那一瞬间的空白。片刻，艾尔文才撑起身体，额上的汗水沁湿了利威尔仅存的部分上衣让他忍不住皱起眉头，间隔太久又一下这么激烈的性爱让他下半身隐隐发麻，却无法阻止利威尔想要清洁自己的本能。利落地处理好自己身上的白浊，正弓起背将上身抬起，打算处理后穴里黏稠的体液，手帕却被艾尔文取走，不分由说地塞进依旧敏感的小穴，利威尔倒抽了一口气，简短有力骂了一声肏。

「先这样吧，会议要开始了，结束后我再帮你清理。」艾尔文发誓他现在脸上的笑容绝对是有史以来最人畜无害的一个。虽然他残暴值满点的士兵长并不领情，只是用还带着高潮后无力又媚态的眼神瞪人似乎没有什么阻遏效果，如果不是迫于时间不足，艾尔文发誓他绝对会冲着那双眼再来一发。

+++

利威尔的心情差得无以复加，他从来不知道那里除了OO和XX外还有保温功能。会议已经开始快一小时了，后穴里满盈着艾尔文（没用处的）子子孙孙的热度一直没有降下来，几个动作拉扯下，液体沿着敏感的内壁滑动，几次下来让他差点忍不住那种异样的感觉而发出声来，只好紧抱着双臂，用力踩上艾尔文的脚。艾尔文大约知道发生了什么事，无奈地向利威尔笑了笑，用口型安抚着爆走边缘的爱人，心底不断庆幸着利威尔平时就是一副生人勿近的臭脸，以及忙得没时间修剪的浏海遮去了泛红的耳尖。

等等再来好好补偿利威尔吧，艾尔文想。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 真心觉得兵长是好长官！没记错的话应该是第三次兵长向自己的兵道谢了，整个窝心啊！


End file.
